


Loves Broken Spell

by AzureAshes875



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAshes875/pseuds/AzureAshes875
Summary: Based off Season 13 episode. What if the love spell the young witch put on Dean Winchester backfired? What if it revealed his love for Sam instead? WINCEST do not read if you don't like.





	Loves Broken Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't stick with the episode entirely. but this just screamed Wincest and I had to put a twist on it. I don't own the brothers....ENJOY

**Loving You Deeply**

 

**_“But our hearts feel it's the time_ **

**_Won't hold back, at least I'll try_ **

**_Till you end with me and show me_ **

 

**_Beautiful_ **

**_I'll show you wonderful_ **

**_As we share the love_ **

**_I'll show everything_ **

**_That you've ever dreamed of.” Broken Iris_ **

* * *

He was handsome as sin and the right man for doing her bidding. It would be perfect for her. He would get the book for her; she would take him out, kill him. Bring Mama back, so she and her sister could become whole again.

What she didn’t plan on, was her little love spell backfiring. She tucked the hex bag in his pocket, saying the words that would make him fall in love with her. She watched his eyes flash purple, but he didn’t swoon over her.

 

Dean Winchester looked right at her. “Your not the one I love.”

 

“Excuse me?” She said, shock apparent on her face as she realized her little dream spell hadn’t done what it was supposed to. 

 

“I Love him.” He responded. 

 

Dean’s head was spinning. He could see the girl in front of him; she was gorgeous; a one night stand type of girl, take to a hotel kind of girl. Although he felt the pull to her, his mind wandered to another. 

Broad shoulders, hazel eyes; six foot four. The one man who had been there through the hell they lived everyday. He was and would always be deeply and madly in love with one Samuel Winchester.

Some twisted part of him didn’t give a crap that Sam was his brother, the other part knew that he couldn’t have his feelings revealed. Sammy just didn’t feel the same way; not to mention the way others would look at them.

Her eyes widened, smirk turning into something of a cheshire cat. He wouldn’t do her bidding for her, however he would do it for him.

 

“I can make him love you back.”  she said in a sickly sweet voice, watching his lonely eyes raise  to hers. 

 

“How?” 

 

She told him the name of the book; before kissing his cheek. “Hurry pet, we can’t wait much longer.” 

 

He disappeared then, all badass and Baby, heading home. If he did this, Sam would finally finally be his.

 

Her sister looked at her, eyebrows raised. “Sure this will work?” 

 

“Don’t doubt me, sister. He craves his brother, so badly; he’ll do anything for him….”

* * *

Sam Winchester sat in the bunker, researching everything he could. They needed to find Jack, Mom; take out Lucifer and Michael. He needed everyone home.

The sound of his brother whistling immediately alerted him to something amiss. Since when did Dean whistle? He saw him pretty much dancing down the stairs; smiling like he had been given the biggest piece of Chocolate Pie.

 

“Hey- I researched-” 

 

He was cut off by the sucker punch to his gut. Green flecked in silver were shining brightly; no hint of pain; agony; bitterness; hatred. He was moving fluidly, chattering away about how he met someone who could help him, help him find and keep his soulmate. 

Sam barely heard; captivated by his brother. Dean had always been gorgeous to the moose; but seeing how he was when the walls were down; he was fully enraptured. Sam wanted to be that source of light; source of joy; source of everything for Dean. He choked down the want to pin his brother to the table, tasting him in every way humanly possible.

The word “Soulmate” finally cracked through Sam’s skull; followed by surprise as Dean pulled out the book they had fought so hard to keep from Rowena. He made a choking sound and stood up to meet Dean.

 

“Dean what are you doing?” 

 

“I’m bringing this to her. She can bring my soulmate to me and we can be together.” 

 

It dawned on Sam then; with heartbreaking clarity that Dean was under a love spell. Jealousy and concern tore through him and he came nose to nose with his older brother. 

 

“Dean. Remember Becky? Love spell? Sound familiar?” 

 

Dean pouted at him before saying, “No. I’m gonna need you to stay here Sammy. I’m just gonna take the keys-” 

Sam swiped them before Dean could grab them; a rebellious look on his face. Dean wanted to wipe that smirk right off, but only with red hot desire and a moaning Sam underneath him.

 

“Or I could just walk” He gleefully said turning his back to the giant in front of him.

 

He grabbed Dean’s shoulder, the contact making both of them sizzle. “Dean, I’m sorry I can’t let you walk out of here.” 

The punch sent him straight to the floor, rendering the young brother unconscious, with no quip or way to stop Dean. Dean knelt down, hands running along Sam’s face..tracing and memorizing the lines. He wouldn’t have to hide his feelings anymore; Sam would mirror his love.

  
“Sorry, Sammy. I will put some ice on it later. You can’t stop me. I need you in more ways than one. Not just as my brother and friend; but as a lover to. I need all of you Sam...I hope you understand.”

He turned and walked out of the bunker; unaware that Sam was quietly coming to; the last phrase Dean spoke becoming his quiet familiarity.

* * *

He came rushing up all heaven and silver light; life coursing through him in a heartbeat that had only beat for one person: Sammy.

It would be so much fun to crush the life outta him; to watch devastation fill his eyes as she struck him blow after blow and he realized his precious love would never come.

But his love did come. He came with Baby, brandishing his gun; trying to take her down, as Dean handed over the book. Dean turned once again to fight Sam demanding:“Don’t you aim that gun at her; you don’t understand!”

 

It resulted in a wrestling match, with Sam and Dean clutching onto each other; on top the Impalas hood as if they were each other's life line. Sam took the opportunity to breath on his brother’s neck; and hide his own shock when Dean gasped,sputtering out, “Sammy…”

The air between them stilled for a moment, Sam finding his fingers sliding down Dean’s neck, tracing the pulse line and adams apple underneath. Sam found his lips closer to that neck than he wanted to admit; feeling Dean press into him.

“Dean-” He managed to whisper, only a few inches left between his mouth and skin. For some unknown God forsaken reason they created clothes that slide. Those clothes sent both boys sliding to the ground; Sam crashing over the top of Dean and pulling out the love potion hex bag.

Before either could say anything, the bag turned to flames and Rowena stood above them, smirking.

 

“Hello boys.” 

* * *

It didn’t take long for Dean to realize that he had harmed Sam in a love spell. It also didn’t take long for guilt to churn up in him, for that love spell had revealed his deepest secret.

He was in love with Sam.

He hadn’t been able to look at his brother since the spell had been taken off him, yet he could feel Sam studying him; even as they were forced to once again work with the former King of Hells mother.

He wondered about the incident on the Impala. Although fuzzy in the head, Dean wasn’t stupid. He had felt Sam’s fingers;  felt desire pour off his brother in waves, and if weren't for those damn clothes; he would have had Sam writhing underneath him.

He left them in the car, needing to clear his head and get away from Sam, trying just to take these two bitches out. 

Leaving them in the car had caused a reaction he would never have expected.. Not only did some sort of bonding moment happen, Sam had reacted to funny to Dean’s return; causing suspicion in his brother.

He could sense Rowena’s fear over Lucifer and he admitted that Dean helped him with that. Although he never really talked to Dean, having Dean there; by his side. His silver light and shadow; he could forget the ugly face of the Devil, focusing instead on the hunts, on his brother and bury the terror lower into him.

It was her quiet revelation that rocked Sam’s world.

 

_ “He’s in love with you Sam. It wasn’t her he wanted, it was you. He fears that you do not love him back, so he remains silent. He desires you in ways you can not even imagine.”  _

* * *

Two dead witches later, one come to life to go back to dead mommy, and a witch who was so afraid Sam allowed her to take torn pages from the book, they faced each other in the Bunkers kitchen; sipping beers and old wounds.

 

“Why did you let her take that page, Sam?” Dean asked, anger clipping his tongue.

 

Sam hesitated, only to hear Dean’s voice soften. “Tell me.” 

 

“I know her fear. I know what Lucifer can do. I have experienced it first hand. That fear doesn’t go away. If she can protect herself I want her to, if she can become powerful enough to stop Lucifer, I hope she shows him no mercy.”  

Dean put down the beer he had been drinking, stepping closer to Sam still leaning on the counter. He reached out and touched his face; asking a question he both longed and feared the answer to.

 

“What keeps your dark side down, Sammy? Why haven’t you cracked in the head and gone fear power crazy like her?” 

 

Sam’s lips meeting his in a tentative kiss was all the answer he needed. His kiss questioned whether Dean would respond back or send Sam’s heart shattering to the floor. 

Dean responded heart exploding with a desire so powerful he couldn’t fight it, he pushed Sam back, exploring his mouth as Sam opened. He groans when tongue meets tongue, molten gold against sweet silver, locking and holding the brother’s into place.

 

Sam pulls back just long enough to rasp out. “It’s you Dean. Your my reason, your why I fight myself everyday, so terror can’t take hold. I’ve been in love with you for a long time, I just-oh.” 

Sam hissed when teeth met his neck, Dean’s hands circling his stomach underneath his shirt. Dean groaned into Sam’s neck, smiling lovingly at Sam’s gasp, enjoy his brothers caresses along his back.

 

“She put the spell on me for herself….I don’t know why it backfired but I’m glad it did...your all I want Sammy. All I have ever wanted.” 

 

He felt large hands run through his hair, Sam pushing against him lightly enough that friction was setting him on fire.

 

“Take me to bed, Dean...show me all that you are...” 

 

Dean growled as he pulled Sam up, yanking him towards their rooms. “With pleasure.” 


End file.
